videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario World
Super Mario World (originally known in Japan as Super Mario Bros. 4: Super Mario World) was the first Mario launch game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, November 21, 1990. The game was produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, the music was composed by Koji Kondo, and the graphics were designed by Shigefumi Hino. This game was playable in the SNES and the Super Famicom. Super Mario World is an unlockable masterpiece in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. To unlock, one must play in the Yoshi's Island stage more than three times. The game has a sequel, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which is set in the same place and plays similar to its predecessor. However, instead of taking place after Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island took place many years before it. Story Mario and Princess Toadstool were going to Dinosaur Land by Hot Air Balloon. When Mario and Toadstool arrived Luigi was there waiting for them with a Cape. Luigi gave Mario a Feather and Mario turned into Cape Mario. Mario and Luigi flew around Dinosaur Land with their capes. Meanwhile, Bowser and his Koopalings trapped Yoshi's friends in eggs, and stole Princess Toadstool. When Mario and Luigi returned they found the princess missing. Mario and Luigi set out to save the princess with the help of the Yoshis and Dolphins. Mario and Luigi start their mission to save the princess in Yoshi's Island. The brothers travel to the Yellow Switch Palace to activate all yellow ! Blocks. Here they rescue many trapped Yoshis, fight the first Koopaling, Iggy Koopa, and get the first Baby Yoshi. The Mario Brothers next go to Donut Plains, a place where there's a giant lake in the center of the place. The Green Switch Palace was here. The brothers also defeated Morton Koopa Jr. here. The brothers then went to the cave, Vanilla Dome, a cave full of Swoopers, Buzzy Beetles and many more dangerous enemies. Lava was all around this cave and the Red Switch Palace is located here. The brothers also defeated Lemmy Koopa. Later in the Twin Bridges, the Mario brothers crossed a bridge (the other bridge was optional) and defeated Ludwig Von Koopa. The bridges were above Soda Lake. The Forest of Illusions, were very challenging and the brothers had to find the secret exits to get to Roy Koopa and his castle. The Blue Switch Palace was located here. In Chocolate Island, the brothers went through mountains and land of chocolate. They got to Wendy O. Koopa's castle, later went to the Sunken Ghost Ship, which was a crashed Airship that sunk and got to the final level. The various characters and creatures of Super Mario World. The various characters and creatures of Super Mario World. They finally got to Valley of Bowser, a very dark place. The Mario Brothers reached Bowser's Castle fought Bowser and his Koopa Clown Car and saved Toadstool. With the seven Yoshi Eggs, Mario, Yoshi, the Princess and Luigi returned to Yoshi's House where the other Yoshis (Red, Blue and Yellow) waited for them. Everyone watched the Baby Yoshis hatch out of their eggs. After that, Mario, Luigi and the Princess had a wonderful vacation in Dinosaur Land. Also, Mario and Luigi can go to the Star World and Special World. These two levels were "extra" zones, and were optional. The player did not actually need to complete these areas to beat the game and were added as a special challenge for players. The Star World however is very helpful for traveling around Dinosaur Land. After beating the Special World some things in Dinosaur Land change, enemies and the overworld map get a different, fall themed, look and some other elements in the levels change (this doesn't happen in the GBA version, but this bonus can be unlocked in another way.) Gameplay The gameplay expands upon Super Mario Bros. 3s excellent execution of the ever popular genre, and became the most prominent game released during the console's launch window. Super Mario World is a sidescrolling platformer that takes heroes Mario and Luigi through various environments and obstacles. Perhaps Super Mario Worlds biggest bang was the introduction of Yoshi, who would later go on to star in his own series of video games. Yoshi was the Mario bros.' steed and was capable of eating nearly every enemy using his elongated tongue. He also gave them one extra bit of life and possessed special abilities that could only be triggered by eating specially colored Koopa Troopa shells. Stages The game takes place on Dinosaur Land, which features seven distinct areas and two secret locations. Each world features a variety of levels, many with multiple exits. In all there are 96 exits in the entire game, and finding all of them will reap a reward. The different locations include Yoshi's Island, Donut Plains, Vanilla Dome, Twin Bridges, Forest of illusion, Chocolate Island, Valley of Bowser, Star World and Special World, the latter two of which are the secret areas. Normal stages take place above ground and, environmentally, aren't too drastic. They're most commonly found in the beginning of the game and will feature occasional underground segments that can be accessed via pipes. Slopes are scattered throughout the stages as are varying levels of platforms. Every once and awhile you'll find secret areas stationed far up in the sky, and in these places you'll find items such as 3-Up moons and Dragon Coins. Mario about to enter into a Ghost House. Sometimes normal looking stages will start to scroll to the right automatically without stop. These levels will require the best of your abilities and will oftentimes feature copious obstacles that will halt your progress. These stages need your full attention and sometimes if you make one wrong move, it'll result in a lost life. New to the Mario series are the now fan favorite Ghost Houses. These took place in haunted houses that were infested by various different types of Boo species. In order to get through the stages you'd sometimes have to go through certain doors in set orders and solve challenging puzzle all while trying to beat the time (which, albeit, wasn't too large). Yoshies cannot enter Ghost Houses. In the first Ghost House there is a secret location in the very beginning that'll require you to use your cape to access the very top while at the same time dodging the Boo creatures. The secret exit will take you to the Top Secret Area, in which you'll have an unlimited amount of power-ups, 1-ups, and Yoshies. Other stages consists of water stages. Unlike the 3D titles, Mario and Luigi (as well as Yoshi) has an unlimited amount of breath and can swim quite fluidly. However, the underwater enemies will pose as a threat to them. The underground areas have ceilings, which some enemies such as the Buzzy Beetle will crawl on. The sky stages all take place in the sky, and one wrong move could send the character falling to their death. If this occurs, you may have to sacrifice Yoshi if you're riding upon one, as it'll give you an extra jump. Finally are the castle stages. In the castle you'll find a multitude of obstacles and enemies exclusive to these types of stages. These are the only stages in which you'll be required to battle a boss at the end, which consists of Bowser's young and Renzor. Many castles are based around the theme of fire, and thus will have pits full of lava that will instantly kill Mario with just a single touch. Mario's moves With the introduction of the SNES controller you're given access to a plethora of new Mario abilities via the console's extra buttons. Mario can do his abilities from the previous games, which consists of running extra fast while pressing down on the B button, jumping with the A button, and ducking while pressing down on the control stick. As before, you'll be able to slide under tight spaces by getting a running start and then ducking, which will cause either of the bros. to slip under if they've been enlarged via a mushroom. Otherwise they can just walk under. As before you can also kick Koopa Troopa shells and use the many abilities that the items give you. You can also pick up items and toss them, crawl on chains and kick enemies climbing on the other side, swim in the water, do a super spin jump that'll break special blocks and enemies (as well as launch the plumbers off their steed), and so forth. Yoshi Yoshi has about just as many abilities unique to him that Mario and Luigi do. This is partly due to the fact that in all there are four different colored Yoshies, and that each one has a unique special ability when in possession of a Koopa Troopa shell. Every Yoshi has the ability to engulf enemies by using their extended tongues. The berries they eat will oftentimes give them special items. Special Yoshi wings will give every Yoshi the ability to fly. Special abilities that are exclusive to specially colored Yoshies include: * Blue Yoshi: When a Blue Yoshi gets a standard Koopa Troopa shell, they'll be able to fly for quite some time. If any colored Yoshi gets a blue colored Koopa Troopa shell, they'll then be able to fly. * Red Yoshi: If a Red Yoshi gets a green shell, they'll be able to spew fire. If any colored Yoshi gets a red colored shell, they'll be able to blow fire. * Yellow Yoshi: When a Yellow Yoshi gets a green shell, its stomps will become extra powerful, killing off any enemies on the same platform. If any colored Yoshi gets a Yellow Colored shell, they'll be able to use this move. In all there are three different types of berries that Yoshi can eat - red berries, pink berries, and green berries. Eating a certain amount of berries will reward the player via an egg that Yoshi will eject from his body, though the amount that you'll have to eat depends on the color of the berry. The rewards include: * Red berry: The red berries are the most common in the game. After Yoshi eats up 10 of them, a Super Mushroom will come out of Yoshi's egg. * Pink berry: After eating 2 pink berries, a cloud will spontaneously appear and drop plenty of coins. If you collect them all you'll be rewarded with a 1-up. * Green berry: Collect one green berry and 20 seconds will be added to the timer. These are the most rare off all the berries. In the beginning of the game, you'll only have access to the green Yoshi, though eventually you'll find eggs containing the blue, yellow and red ones. Once they hatch, a baby will emerge. The baby Yoshies will only appear in the Star World levels. To make a Baby Yoshi grow into an adult, you'll have to feed it five enemies, five berries of any color, or one single power up. Power ups Mushroom- Mario or Luigi can eat a Mushroom to become "super." Fire Flower- With a fire flower, the Mario Bros. can shoot fireballs at enemies. Cape Feather- Using this feather, the Mario Bros. can fly. Star- With a Star, the Mario Bros. will become invincible for a couple of seconds. Items 1-Up Mushroom - If Mario or Luigi collects one, they'll get a 1-Up. 3-Up Moon- If Mario or Luigi collects one of these, they both get three extra lives. These are very rare being the first at Yoshi's Island 1. Key and Keyhole- If the Mario Bros. put a key in a keyhole, a secret level will be unlocked. P-Balloon- Mario and Luigi fatten up and inflate like balloons when they touch this item, allowing them to float in all directions for a short length of time. P-Switches- When the blue switch is pressed, blocks transform into coins and vice-versa, and some invisible blocks will be revealed. If the silver one is pressed, some enemies, such as Spinies, will trasform into Silver Coins. After a short period of time, the changes made by either switch will revert to normal. Enemies * Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. * Ball 'n' Chain * Banzai Bill * Big Boo * Big Steely * Blargg * Blurp * Bob-omb * Bony Beetle * Boo Buddy * Shrek * Microsoft * Bullet Bill * Chainsaw * Ohio * Cheep-Cheep * Dino Rhino * Dino-Torch * Dry Bones * Eerie * Sony * Firebar * Fishbone * Fishin' Boo * Fishin' Lakitu * Floating Mine * Fuzzy * Goomba (Kuribon) * Grinder * Hothead * Jumping Piranha Plant * Luigi * Li'l Sparky * Magikoopa * Mecha-Koopa * Mega Mole * Monty Mole * Muncher * Peach * Para-bomb * Paragoomba * Pipe Lakitu * Piranha Plant * Podoboo * Pokey * Porcu-Puffer * Rex * Reznor * Rip Van Fish * Spike Top * Spiny * Sumo Bro. * Swooper * Thwimp * Sharon * Torpedo Ted * Urchin * Volcano Lotus * Rachel World map * World 1- America * World 2- Donut Land * World 3- Vanilla Dome * World 4- Twin Bridges * World 5- Forest of Illusion * World 6- Chocolate Island * World 7- North Korea Other Worlds * Star World - Resembles the Warp Zone in Super Mario Bros. * Special World - A world that will appear after you finish the game. The world has plenty of extra levels that are more challenging than the standard levels. Change on World map by Special Zone Once you beat all the levels in the Special Zone, the world map, and some of the enemies will all change. The world map changes from a summer theme into fall theme. Plenty of the enemies change with the season as well. For example, the Koopa Troopas will have Mario and Luigi masks on, and the Piranha Plants will wear jack-o-lanterns. The following is a list of all the changes. Enemy Changes: * Koopa Troopa - All the Koopa Troopa's will have masks of Mario and Luigi, as well as yellow and blue versions, depending on the Koopa Troopa's shell color. Note that the Koopa Troopa shells will also change into masks as well. * Goomba - All of the Goombas will wear sunglasses. * Piranha Plant - Each of the Piranha Plants will change, or wear jack-o-lanterns on their face, as well as the vines that spew up out of blocks. * Bullet Bill - All of the Bullet Bills will be replaced by black birds. * Pokey - All of the Pokeys will be replaced by blocks with spikes on them. Development Development of the game started around 1986 or 1987 before even Super Mario Bros 2 (USA) was released. The game took 3 years to develop, and even then, Miyamoto felt the game was rushed near the end. It was the console defining video game, as it was released with the SNES. Some changes were made to the game since it initially started. For example, early on there were signs that prevented Yoshies, or a specific color of Yoshi, from entering the said section. These were removed in the final installment, and gave Yoshi access to all stages and parts of stages excluding Ghost Houses and castles. Early on, Yoshi's English name was Kibi and his Japanese name was Lizardbuddy. Originally the Raccoon Suit, made famous in Super Mario Bros. 3, was supposed to be in Super Mario World, though was eventually replaced by the cape. Legacy Super Mario World is best known for it's introduction of Yoshi. Yoshi went on to star in his own series as well as being a regular character in Mario video games. In the sequel to Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was the star character and was required to save an infant Mario from the clutches of Baby Bowser and Kamek. Yoshi has been a character in all three Super Smash Bros. video games, which consists of Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Yoshi's Island stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee was based around Super Mario World, and even had sprites ripped from the game and an updated soundtrack. The ending theme was featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A television show based on Super Mario World was released, and it was remade various times on various consoles, including the Game Boy Advance, the Wii's Virtual Console, and even on the SNES itself in Super Mario All-Stars. A Game Watch was created (note: not to be confused with Game & Watch) that was based on the game as well. A sequel was planned for the CD-i called Mario's Wacky Worlds, though was never released. It must be noted that the Virtual Console release was unusually late for SMW. It took almost three months from the VC launch date to release the game. Currently Super Mario World is the fourth highest rated game of all time, according to GameRankings.com. Within the series it is only succeeded by Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii. Saling Overall, the game sold 20 million units. This can be attributed to the fact that it was a pack in game with the Super Nintendo when the SNES was launched. This makes it the 2nd best selling game in the Super Mario series. Of the four Super Mario Advance video games for the Game Boy Advance, the remake of Super Mario World was the best selling of all, selling an outstanding 4.079 million copies. Together the game has sold nearly 25 million copies, which does not include the sales of the Virtual Console re-release. Category:Mario series